


Tensions Grow: Running Towards a Brighter Future

by moonewriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanamura (Overwatch), M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Overwatch Recall, Shimada Clan, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: The Shimada brothers have been struggling with their past all their lives and when it finally seems they're free of the yakuza clan everything they've built for themselves falls apart. As an old enemy reappears they must push through their pasts and face this new reality. With the help of Overwatch, the pair are finally able to reconcile and look towards tomorrow.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 10





	1. Assignment

Today was like any other day for the recalled members of Overwatch. The green glowing cyborg, Genji, was seeing the beautiful blonde angel, Angela, so she could check out all his new functions. Meanwhile, the western cowboy, McCree, smoked a cigar on the outdoor shooting range. Both wrapped in their own little worlds before getting a notification from Athena, asking them to meet with Winston in his office.

Both wrapped up what they were doing, before starting to the gorilla's cluttered office. Once there arrived, they were greeted with a quiet grunt as Winston continued to flip through numerous pages sprawled out on his disorganized desk. Both took a seat waiting for Winston to finish up whatever he was doing.

Finally turning his attention to the two he began to speak tiredly, "Greetings, McCree, Genji."

"Ohayo, Winston," Genji bowed slightly, a small habit he kept over many years.

"Howdy," McCree tipped his hat, putting out his cigar and tucking it back into his pocket, "So, what's going on?"

"As you may have guessed, I have a mission I want you both to help me with," Winston began, getting a go-on response from McCree, "This assignment is more on the important side of things, however, I don't have much on the cases."

"Cases? Does this mean you wish for us to handle multiple issues?" Genji asked.

"Indeed, you see there was recently a terrorist attack in Japan. From what we've gathered multiple parties were involved, including Talon," Winston explained. "They seem to be scheming something dangerous, perhaps forming their own base in Japan. And possibly creating alliances with other groups in the area."

"Hm, that doesn't sound too good, Winston. How long has this been goin' on?" McCree asked, voice heavy with a thick accent.

"Not long, though they are becoming more active which is very troubling. The most recent attack could have been far worse if not for a vigilante, whom we have no data on. I've gathered intel stating they are currently set up in Hanamura-"

"Hanamura? What are they doing there?" Genji questioned somewhat agitatedly.

"We believe they may be trying to get to the yakuza clans, the Yashida and Nemoto being their primary objective at the moment along with the Shimada."

"But why? The Shimada clan has been in ruin for years, they are rotting away as we speak," Genji argued.

"Hey now, just let Winston here explain, 'fore ya go shooting yer questions," McCree commented.

"Thank you, McCree. From what I understand, the clan is still running however there are no heirs, which is causing much dispute within the clan."

"My brother hasn't returned to the clan has he?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you if he had, we don't have the resources to watch over every person involved in our history. Especially those of personal history. But there are other living members of the lineage still involved with the clan's work. I believe someone to have taken over for the time being. Anyways, I need you both to find out who the vigilante was and depending on who, recruit them, of course, that will be based on your judgment. Keep tabs on Talon and uncover what they are doing, if others are involved contact me immediately and I'll have reinforcement sent to help handle the others."

"Anythin' else we should worry 'bout?" McCree asked.

"As I said earlier there isn't much information beyond what I have been able to interpret from all of my collected data. There is a jet prepared to leave when you are ready, I've already programmed it and given you each currency for any expenses you may encounter. Please prepare to leave sometime today."

"Roger that, boss," McCree said, starting his way out the door.

"So be it, sayonara," Genji offered before following McCree's lead.

Both once again went their separate ways, agreeing to meet back at the launch pad. Quickly gathering their things and saying their goodbyes, they boarded the small aircraft. Luckily the flight over only lasted a few hours and the pair were dropped off just before sunset.

Walking around McCree discovered just how beautiful Hanamura was, and for Genji a reminder of his past. They explored the quiet yet bustling streets late into the evening. Eventually, their little sightseeing had to come to an end just as Genji wrapped up another story about his life here.

The night sky was glorious, stars twinkled dimly but still more to be seen than normally. The cherry blossoms swayed in the night's breeze, and the tall buildings didn't block the stunning view of clouds blowing in.

Eventually, the scenery changed as the pair managed to get a cozy room in a warm little inn. They only had one separate room, with two twin-sized futons. Both a small desk with a lamp beside the beds and in between a small table with a large bowl.

Exhausted, McCree was the first to hit the showers before stumbling out tiredly getting to bed. Genji, on the other hand, decided to go out once more.

Wandering around the area he soon noticed someone following him. Making his way into an alley, he waited quietly for his pursuer to show.

"Brother, stop these games, we must speak before we are found," came the all too familiar voice.

"Hanzo, what is it?"

"You shouldn't be here, Genji," Hanzo announced, scanning behind himself for something unknown to Genji, "We must go, find somewhere more private to continue."

"Lead the way," Genji replied, following closely behind as Hanzo led him deep into the city to a spot the two frequented as youths.

"So, what's going on, brother?"

"I cannot say for certain, however there seem to be several organizations entering the area. Ichiro has been gathering the remaining survivors of the clan as well, even with myself. I believe he may be up to something with these intruders, not to mention the other clans as well," Hanzo explained cautiously.

"If that man is planning something it most likely has something to do with why I am here," Genji told his brother.

"And why have you returned?" Hanzo questioned bluntly.

"I'm here on business-"

"Do not patronize me, Sparrow. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Overwatch. We're here to deal with Talon."

"Talon? That is very troublesome," Hanzo commented. "Talon has been quite prominent around the estate as of late."

"That's not good, brother we must do something."

"I must return to the estate soon, I'll see what I can do from within. Be careful brother, it is not safe here, as it was before," Hanzo warned, already making his escape.

Genji watched as Hanzo disappeared around the corner. Soon he too left, being sure to cover his tracks before returning to the inn. Tired and drained he finally turned in for the night and drifted away peacefully.


	2. McCree

That morning McCree woke with a start, he was completely drenched in frigid water. But still groggy he rubbed at his eyes hoping to clear his foggy mind. Just as his vision began to clear, he scanned his surroundings eyes finally resting on a fuming Genji with a bowl still dripping slightly.

"Wha the hell was tha' fer?!" he angrily complained, burying his face into his cold, soaked pillow. Only to feel tugging on his blanket, letting out an annoyed whimpered he pulled against Genji to cover back up, "Genji, jus five mo' minutes, I'm tired."

"Five more minutes! No, McCree! I have been trying to wake you for who knows how long!" Genji deadpanned, clearly annoyed and frustrated, "I was generous enough not waking you the minute I awoke, but now we're even more behind than before. We have an important task at hand McCree, we cannot ignore our responsibilities."

"I know that, I jus got a bit of jet lag is all," McCree tried to reason, finally meeting Genji fiery gaze, "I ain't been sleeping well, bud. So would ya jus let me have a few mo' minutes."

"I cannot, it is already past breakfast, you missed our opportunity to eat a decent meal."

"Fine, I'm getting up, now stop yer nagging, would ya," McCree whined, as Genji suddenly open the curtain, "Damnit, Genji! I said I was getting up, no need ta blind me."

"Hurry up, if you're not ready soon, I'm leaving without you," Genji told him, briefly leaving the room, giving McCree the chance to fall back to sleep.

Around noon, McCree woke again, shuffling his way around he found a note left next to his lamp.

McCree,

Since you insist on sleeping I have decided to continue on with our mission. When you do wake go ahead and look around the area, I plan on being gone until later this evening so do not worry.

Genji

"Well, shoot," McCree shrugged. "Best be getting to work, then."

Quickly getting some clothing in, McCree made his way out of the cozy inn. Wandering the streets, he came to a shoppet of sorts. A large but manageable crowd all in a big area filled with shops and stores, separated by beautiful trees and benches.

It was quite domestic, and utterly bustling with life. He watched as two petite girls ran from shop to shop, dragging along three adults. The girls appeared to be twins, though one had an icy blue eye with an intense brown like her sister's. The one with the icy blue eye had silky black hair reaching her mid-back. The other hair was shoulder length but still just as beautiful.

The group stood out from the crowd, they wore traditional Japanese clothing except one of the men. A small, athletically built woman with graying hair chased after the girls. Her eyes also brown but somehow didn't match in intensity. And a familiar man with black silky hair pulled into a bun, but his bangs unkempt with the same stunning brown eyes as the young girls. The other man, however, wore a modern outfit, carrying a small bit as he followed the group. That man wasn't Japanese unlike the others, he had much darker skin and a stronger physique.

But McCree also notices a small group following the family. These people were dressed professionally in a way but still looked ragged. From what he could tell the family hadn't noticed them.

He had a gut suspicion something was up, so he continued to follow the group who followed the family. Every now and then the familiar man would catch his attention before he could hide better.

Soon enough he gave up hiding, instead, standing clearly between the two groups. The man took notice and glanced between the pursuers and McCree. As they watched each other McCree finally recognized his face, yet had no name to put with it.

As the day became late, the Japanese man spoke quietly to the other man. They seemed to be trying to hide something, McCree watched with much interest and managed to overhear their conversation.

"Take the girls back to the estate, I will return once I have dealt with my business," he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Hanzo, you know I can't," the other started, glancing over to the girls. So the man's name was Hanzo, interesting.

"Baptiste, this is no time for nonsense. Take the girls home, I have matters to attend to," Hanzo replied sternly, but voice becoming soft as the twins approached.

"Naoya-sama, when are we going home?" asked the heterochromatic eyed girl.

"Baptiste and Kaiya will take you and Sayuri home, Akira," he said kindly.

"But Naoya, why can't you come with us," Sayuri whined, her sister shyly joining in as well.

"I have important business I must take care of before I return," Hanzo spared a glance in McCree's direction, "It's for adults only, so you two can't come with me. I'm sure there's a gift that was meant to be given you both," Hanzo pressed sweetly to the girls, "Be on your best behavior for obasan and Baptiste. I will see you again soon."

"Fine, Naoya, but you have to buy us ice cream," Sayuri countered confidently.

"Very well, now get on your way," Hanzo chuckled as the group finally left the area.

He waited for several minutes before suddenly leaving the are in a rush. The suspicious group following his lead almost immediately leaving McCree chasing after them. They traveled deeper into the downtown area. Eventually, they ended up in a narrow alleyway, the group blocking off the exit, while McCree stayed just out of sight.

"Lookie who we found. You're a Shimada, aren't you?" one of the shady men asked.

"What business do you have with the Shimada?" Hanzo blankly responded.

"We just need ta have an audience with Ichiro, our boss has something important to speak with him about," the man answered unfazed.

"And who would that be? What business do they need to discuss?"

"Ain't my place ta question the master," the man snorted, "But the clan's the Yashida, they got something big they need ta discuss, as you say."

"If that is all, be gone. We have nothing else to discuss," Hanzo declared clearly done with these men.

"Don't go around ordering us, old man. We outnumber you six ta one," the man growled.

"Make that two ta six, pal," McCree announced, revealing himself before things could escalate.

"Who are you, an American?" the man scoffed.

"Don't matter where I came from, but I'm here now, so you best be on yer way," McCree stated, hand resting on his revolver. "PeaceKeeper here, been itching fer a good old brawl."

"Like that would scare us, cowboy," another man shot back, his hair dyed purple.

"McCree, this is none of your concern. I can handle myself fine, you may take your leave," Hanzo interrupted their little bickering.

"Yeah, listen ta the man, American. We ain't got time for heroes," the purple-haired man snickered. 

"Anyways, we should get back to business," the original man turned to Hanzo. "We really should put you in your place, mister high and mighty."

"That's enough of that," McCree warned, taking out his revolver, "Step away while you can."

"I said I can handle this, cowman," Hanzo scorned. Only to be ignored as McCree shot one of the men in the foot, "Fool."

"Don't be so mean, it's just a warning," McCree said childishly, as the men ran away.

"You are foolish cowman, do you even realize what you've done?" Hanzo calmly accused. His voice had been sophisticated throughout the entire day, even as his tone had changed.

"I just saved yer ass is what I did, Hanszo," McCree mocked.

"When did you hear my name?"

"Oh, well when ya were talking with that man back at the marketplace," McCree told him honestly.

"McCree, why were you following me?" Hanzo mumbled to himself. "It was a risky move on your part."

"Darling, why ain't ya ever tell me yer name? That ain't exactly fair, we've known 'other fer long time now," McCree covered up. "I see you finally settled down, never thought you'd want kids?"

"I have not settled down, McCree. And you never needed to know my name, you always had other ridiculous names to call me by," Hanzo pointed out.

"True, but that ain't mean we aren't friends, right? So those girls aren't yours? The other fella didn't sound or look like their father, though I suppose they could be adopted, they didn't act like he was?" McCree countered. "You should be getting back home, it ain't safe out in a place like this at night."

"Hmph, my safety concerns you no longer, I can assure you I will find my way home of my own accord," Hanzo stated.

"Well I ain't too sure, as ya said earlier, I can't trust ya if we ain't friends. So I'll walk ya back, don't worry I know ya can take care of yerself but I wanna. Those little ones seem like they'd miss ya if somethin' were ta happen. Let me walk ya back then I'll be on my way," McCree bargained.

"You are quite a pest, McCree. But if it gets you to leave then so be it," Hanzo mused slightly, the twitch of his lips hinting at a smile he was suppressing. "Do not get lost, cowman."

"Wouldn't dream of it, doll." McCree laughed as Hanzo scowled at him.

They walked back towards the market only to turn just a few streets before. Hanzo continued to lead him until they reach a grand archway when he finally turned back to him.

"Now that you have seen me safely to my home, I expect for you to leave," Hanzo made clear with a small bow of goodbye and thanks.

"Yeah, you got a nice place here don't ya, Hanzo?" McCree commented in awe of the large estate in front of him.

"Indeed," Hanzo replied simply, his gaze becoming cold as he looked at the magnificent structure. "If that will be all. Good day, cowman."

"Ha, thanks doll. You have a nice night now," McCree tipped his hat and watched as Hanzo entered the property.

A large group of people rushing to his side the moment he was seen. He watched as they proceeded to bombard Hanzo and lead him inside one of the larger buildings. Finally, he left the amazing property and made his way back to the inn.

Not much had happened, and Genji still hadn't returned. But as the night became later and later, McCree couldn't wait up for his companion to return and turned in for the night. Getting into a heavy slumber yet again.


	3. Get Together

The next morning, McCree managed to actually wake up and get ready before Genji could even start to complain. Both had been busy yesterday with different tasks but that wasn't so bad.

"So, McCree?" Genji began, "What did you discover yesterday?"

"Not much, I went downtown and fought with some thugs before getting home. Ran into an old travel buddy of mine frem way back. Met a bit of his family at the marketplace, too," McCree summarized.

"You really shouldn't go downtown, it is very dangerous...who did you meet?"

"Ain't sure, but Hanzo didn't tell me much. Just kinda made fun of me fer helping him out," McCree muttered, "But I'd be damned, I couldn't help but ta."

"Hanzo?" Genji asked to himself.

"Yep, them thugs were following him all day. Now that I think about I think they were talking about yer old clan," McCree mentioned.

"McCree, I believe you may have met my brother," Genji told him simply. "Could you describe him to me just to be sure."

"Well he had black hair that's graying, wore traditional clothing I think, and brown eyes," McCree thought about it. "He spoke real regal like, too. And he still had his hair tied up with a yellow ribbon."

"That would definitely be my brother, then."

"That makes a lot of sense, ya never said much 'bout him, but I can see the resemblance. I can't believe I'd known your brother before though." McCree commented, "What about ya? Ya find anything?"

"Not much, but someone working with my clan, a foreigner, stopped the attack. I couldn't get any specifics, honestly this is exhausting."

"No kidding, why don't we visit that brother of yours. He might have some information, if being in that nice estate is anything to go by."

"So he's already reunited with the clan. This may be troublesome. But I suppose you are right, we must see him."

"Well, then let's check out down at the counter, and be on our way," McCree suggested, strutting get pack his things. "I ain't brought much, so when yer ready we can head out!"

"Do not worry, I didn't bring much either," Genji replied already waiting at the door, "I'm certain this will be quite the surprise for my brother."

"I bet. Thought ya two weren't on good terms, ta be honest with ya," McCree told him as they checked out the inn.

"Well, I'm not sure we would be... my brother and I haven't talked much about anything. I truly believe he's doing this out of necessity. If he had the choice, our reunion would be postponed much longer," Genji mentioned aloud.

"Ya think?" McCree questioned, shaking the thought away quickly. "I doubt that, partner. From the way he was with them little ones and how he was acting. That man was ready to crack, let everything out. Though, he is the stubborn type, and probably wouldn't admit it until he was cornered."

"And how did you come to that conclusion, my friend?"

"Ah, just a hunch is all. He's preddy stiff, real tense for someone so open with people. Especially the little ones, he was too what's the word? Vulnerable, I guess. With the way he holds himself and talks, it's just so practiced and unnatural. Kinda like he doesn't know how else ta express himself without doing that," McCree explained. "It's strange, I would've pegged your murderer-brother to be much more cold and cut off. He ain't nothing like I expected, he seems like an actual person. I know fer a fact he's a decent man."

"Believe it or not McCree, my brother wasn't always ready to kill me," Genji commented, "He used to be my hero. My brother was my idol growing up, he was perfect to everyone. But I was just the second heir, a troublemaker, and I didn't really care for our family business. Not that it mattered, my brother and father often dotted on me, I doubt anyone would dare say anything against me. It wasn't until after my mother's death they started pulling away. Hanzo tried to comfort me, but being the troubled child I was, I pushed him away and strayed from the clan."

"Now that's a lot, ya sure you're gonna be alright, Genji? Ya ain't talked that much 'bout yer past since ever," McCree sputtered. "How long til we get there?"

"The estate, it's only a bit further." Genji stated, "See, it's right over there."

"Uh, ya seeing what I'm seeing, partner?" McCree asked looking past the archway.

"What?" Genji asked, looking in to see an old enemy.

There stood Hanzo, dress in yet another traditional kimono. But what was surprising was the gigantic man, dressed in a white top suit with striped grey slacks. The dark skin barely inseparable for the striped black undershirt, loosely buttoned. With the bold contrasting accessory of a red tie that laid loosely fitting on him.

"Shimada-san, this is the offer of a lifetime I can assure you. What I offer you is more than mere power or even the reconstruction of your previous accomplishments. You could be very useful to our cause if only you'd side with us," the foreigner continued to list.

"I have no such interest in your offering, Ogundimu. I have already told your followers my decline, why reveal yourself to me? You and I have nothing to discuss my decision is final," Hanzo told him coldly. "You should leave Japan, there is nothing for you here."

"You know not what our intentions are, therefore you have no say in our actions. If you wished to have such power you would need to join us," he stated.

"This is by far quite the annoyance. I have no interest in siding with anyone, you should get that through your thick skull. I will not be fighting alongside you, nor taking part in any activities. Leave this estate at once," Hanzo finally had enough, demanding Akande to leave.

"You mean your estate, this could all be yours if you only-"

"I will not, now leave." Hanzo remained firm and his glare only intensified.

"It seems I also grow weary of our discussions... I will not continue to ask Shimada. You know there are other motives I could give you to take arms with my cause," Ogundimu snapped harshly, voice low and intimidating.

"I do not take kindly to threats, Akande. I warn you now, and only this once, if harm comes to any I will personally see to your demise," Hanzo growled back, a feral blaze in his glare. "And that is no threat, it is a promise."

"Ha, I do not fear a good challenge. Though I do understand that may not be in my best interest to force one to join us," Akande admitted.

"Hanzo!" Genji called out to his brother as they finally got closer to the pair.

"You dare bring that Overwatch agent into your estate! How dare you insult me with that machine!" Akande erupted, snatching up Hanzo by his collar, easily bringing the small man to be just below eye level. But Hanzo only glared right back, his eyes roaring with rage as did his voice as he spoke.

"You will not speak of him in such a crude matter. That man is my brother, and has every right to be here unlike you," Hanzo declared, tone vengeful yet refined. "Apologize to him. And unhand me, you are ruining my kimono."

"I will do no such thing, that damn contraption has no respect from myself! I will not put up with you keeping that thing-"

"I told you not to call him such, now release me this instant!" Hanzo snarled, a faint glow radiating from a tattoo hidden under his clothing. The soft but dark sound of feral roars could be heard, "I will not repeat myself again."

"Hmph," Akande threw Hanzo to the ground towering over him with an icy gaze. He stood his ground, standing between the Shimada brothers. "Leave at once, omnic."

"Hanzo!" Baptiste ran out seeing the trouble.

"Go inside Baptiste, this does not involve you at the moment," Akande ordered harshly.

"But, my assignment was to overlook the Shimadas," Baptiste argued, inching closer to Hanzo who unfortunately hit his head on the stone path when he fell, leaving him dazed at the moment. "Hanzo, are you alright?"

"I will be fine, concern yourself no longer," he lazily waved him off but didn't take notice, most likely ignored, Akande who stalked closer.

Ping!

The sudden whistle of a bullet flew into the air.

"Now listen here, Mister Doomfist. Ya best be on yer way, you're clearly not welcomed here by Shimada over there," McCree casually addressed him, still with PeaceKeeper raised and poised. "Nah, I doubt ya want any trouble, so if ya go we won't hafta go any further with this whole mess."

"This is not over, Hanzo. I will return at a later time," Akande warned. Finally, the man shoved past McCree and off the property.

"Are ya alright there, Hanzo?" McCree asked as Baptiste and Genji helped him to his feet.

"I said I was fine, there is no concern needed," Hanzo quickly supplied. Pulling away from both, almost flinching from the physical contact. "What are you doing here, Genji? And with the McCree no less?"

"We came to discuss our 'business' with you. He is my partner, assigned to come here with me."

"I see, if that is the case we should continue this in private," Hanzo told them.

"Naoya-sama! Baptiste-kun!" call the twins, both came running out.

"Oji-kun! You're here too!" the double brown-eyed and short-haired twin happily exclaimed, rushing to Genji's side. "I missed you, Oji-kun."

"Sayuri-chan, I've missed you greatly as well," Genji hugged her to his side gently lifting her to sit on his shoulder. "You've grown."

"Hehe, of course, I have Oji-kun. Akira did too!" Sayuri declared.

"And where is she?" Hanzo questioned softly, voice once again warm and endearing.

"I'm here, Naoya-sama," the blue and brown-eyed twin shyly announced, slowly moved to hide behind Hanzo. "Um, hi."

"Hello, there deary. I'm Jesse McCree, it's a pleasure ta meet ya," McCree bent down to be eye level with the timid girl, "Nah, why don't ya introduce yerselves. I'd sure like ta know the names of ya sweeties."

"I'm Sayuri Hishirori," the short-haired girl eagerly declared, bouncing on Genji's shoulder.

"My name's Akira Hishirori," Akira said softly.

"Well, it's nice ta meet ya darlings. Y'all got a beautiful place here, this garden is absolutely lovely," McCree continued to speak with the girls. "So who takes care of the place. It has a real nice charm to it, are y'all two helping out with it?"

"Naoya-sama, Hanzo, mostly does it himself, but we like to help as well," Akira was slowly coming out of her shell. She looked up at Hanzo asking for his approval which he easily gave with a kind nod and simple gesture. "Why is a cowboy here? Are you here for the festival?"

"Well not really, I'm actually here fer some important work. But it's top-secret, so I can't tell you yet, I gotta make sure yer not dangerous," McCree said with a straight face resulting in a giggle from the shy girl and full on-laughs from Genji and Sayuri. The girl almost falling from Genji's shoulder as she doubled over in laughter.

"I'm not dangerous," Akira managed to giggle out.

"Well I don't know, this might be a real good act, and ya might be a real talented assassin," McCree continued.

"Hahaha, I'm not an assassin," Akira denied instantly. "That's too scary for me."

"You? Scared? No way! I just don't see it," McCree threw back at her. "I mean look at ya. A real preddy looking lady surely has ta have plenty of hidden talents."

"I'm a good baker," Akira supplied proudly, "I'm almost as good as Hanzo-sama."

"Really? Well if that's the case I'd love ta try one of yer famous dishes, little lady. It'd be a real honor if ya'd let me have a bite or two," McCree pushed a bit. "I could go fer a nice snack right 'bout now."

"Naoya-sama, may I?" Akira asked with pure delight, a slight buzz as she shivered in excitement.

"Of course, let us head inside. I believe it is almost time for lunch," Hanzo relented with little more than a thought. "Baptiste, could you help us in the kitchen?"

"Of course, Shimada," Baptiste agreed, "Come on Akira, I'll need some help."

"Yes," Akira quickly follow the man as the others remained behind.

"Hey, mister," Sayuri called to McCree.

"Yes, darling?"

"You're really awesome, thanks for talking to my sister," she bowed deeply, every bit of serious.

"It's nothing at all, little miss. I was just making conversation is all," McCree muttered gingerly. Everyone walking inside and to the dining area.


	4. Discussion

"Now that we have our privacy, would you care to explain to me what is entirely going on here?" Hanzo asked, McCree and Genji as they were alone in one of the estates' many dining rooms.

"Actually, how's about ya both fill me in first. I feel a little outta the loop right nah," McCree pointed looked to Genji.

"Well, brother," Hanzo insisted.

"Okay, so basically I told Hanzo about us being here on business for Overwatch but that's all!"

"Alrighty then. Well, darling, Genji and I are here ta look into some recent activity involving Talon. We're also looking fer someone who stopped a terrorist attack a few weeks back, we'd like ta speak with him, maybe recruit him ta our side," McCree summarized.

"I see, I must say I wish my brother had explained as much. As I see it you and that man are both very keen on keeping information to yourselves," Hanzo commented.

"Do not compare me to that man, brother, it is insulting."

"I was simply making my point, you should have told me this before. Baptiste is the man you are looking for, but as you may have concluded, he is one of Talon's members," Hanzo told them. McCree balling his gloved hand into a fist on the table, "Do not concern yourself, McCree. Baptiste is not your enemy. If you'd speak with him I'm sure he'd at the very least listen to what you have to offer."

"Thanks, but Overwatch and Talon aren't on the best of terms, as I'm sure you know," McCree gritted out as gently as he could manage. 

His gaze briefly caught sight of purple marking on Hanzo's skin, the latter quick to cover it up in a swift and almost natural moment. A pained memory causing an itch under McCree's skin leaving him guilty. At that, his glare softened and he stole a glance to Hanzo, only to be ignored as the conversation continued.

"I understand, and I stand by what I said. If you spoke with him you may gain a new ally," Hanzo persisted.

"He is against Talon?" Genji pieced together. "Isn't he?"

"Indeed, however, he doesn't have the resources to outright confront his superiors and get away," Hanzo told them.

"Well, ain't we lucky?" McCree whistled, unbawling his fist. "This gotta be one hell of a miracle. And do ya know what Talon's up ta? I swear if ya do I'm quittin' my job and retiring!"

"I do not," Hanzo stated. "As you may have seen earlier, I am being recruited to join them; however, I've seen that they have been integrating themselves with the yakuza and other clans. I do not know the specifics though I'm sure you could assume such from who they've been involved with."

"I suppose so, nah that's outta the way. Is there anything else we need to cover?" McCree asked the Shimadas.

"Brother, how are things with Ichiro?" Genji finally questioned with an agitated tone.

"It is unclear, he is apparently fatally ill and I have yet to see him beyond a brief meeting. That too was interrupted by his failing health as doctors were needed immediately thereafter," Hanzo stated coldly.

"Who's this Ichiro? From the way y'all are talking Imma assume y'all don't like him none," McCree said to the pair.

"He is our father's uncle. A horrid man that my brother and I have grown to despise," Hanzo explained,

"Well, alrighty. So how's he got anything ta do with this?"

"I believe he is the one sponsoring Talon's stay in Japan."

"What? Brother isn't that pushing the matter, he's already on his deathbed. How could he manage something so grand in his state?" Genji asked his brother.

"Simply due to his illness does not restrict him from taking such brash actions. In fact, it gives him all the more reason to accomplish his goal before he passes," Hanzo monotonically informed, his body going rigid at the continued mention of that man.

"How's about we change the subject? Ah think the little ones are 'bout to be done here any second," McCree interrupted. Adding to his point by pointing at the sliding doors and hearing laughing on the other side.

"I suppose you are correct. We will continue this at a later time," Hanzo agreed, watching as the twins and Baptiste entered the room carrying bowls of food. "How do you think you did, Akira? Sayuri?"

"Great, Akira's so good at cooking, Naoya," Sayuri happily declared.

"I agree, the girls are amazing cooks. You taught them well, Hanzo," Baptiste added taking the food and setting everything on the table.

"Do you agree, Akira?" Hanzo asked with a softened tone.

"I don't know. Maybe we could've added more spices," she replied thoughtfully, looking back at Hanzo relaxed body language. "The seasoning could've been much better. If only I had considered it before."

"I'm sure you did well. Perhaps for dinner, you can assist me in the preparations?" Hanzo encouraged her, ending her negative mindset and offering another chance to improve

"Yes, I'd like that very much," Akira brightened at the suggestion. Hanzo clearly knew how to bring out the young girl's smile.

"Well, how's about we dig in? This here looks mighty fine," McCree happily informed the young girl.

"Oh yes, let's eat," Sayuri cheered.

"Well that was one delicious meal if I'd ever say so," McCree patted his stomach. "Yer a great chef little lady. Maybe ya could teach me somethin' bout cooking good. I could impress everyone back home if I could cook like this."

"Thank you McCree-san," Akira bowed. "But I could've seasoned it better. Maybe if we had-"

"You will improve your skills with time, Akira. I assure you," Hanzo quickly stopped her yet again, not giving her the chance to spiral into her insecurities.

"Yeah, plus you're already like the best cook, after Naoya of course," her sister added.

"Sayuri, mind your manners," Hanzo scolded.

"Oops, sorry," Sayuri sat back down shyly looking down.

"It is alright. But you must remember to behave when in the company of others," Hanzo reminded whilst gathering all the dishes. "Now come, you and Akira will assist in cleaning."

"That's so boring," Sayuri whined.

"Baptiste, you should rest now. I can take care from here," Hanzo called as he followed the girls. "Brother, McCree. You may wish to discuss our earlier conversation with him. This would be the best time for such a topic."

"Hanzo?" Baptiste questioned.

"Do not worry, this will prove rather useful to you I am sure. I will return once Kaiya is able to take the girls," Hanzo waved off his concerns leaving the trio alone.


	5. Catching Up

The room remained silent after the Shimada trio left them alone. Genji stared intensely at Baptiste, whilst McCree casually twirled an unlit cigar on the table.

"So, Hanzo said you had something we needed to discuss?" Baptiste finally broke the staleness.

"Indeed," Genji commented, looking back to McCree. "Would you like to do this or should I?"

"Well, I figure ya might have a better nack with this sorta things. Or at least ya might be calmer than I'd be, but I'll go ahead 'n start anyways," McCree truthfully told. "So Baptiste? Ya gotta know who we are don't chya?"

"I believe I do. You are with Overwatch?"

"Yes we are," McCree nodded along leaning forward onto his arms lazily. "We heard ya stopped a terrorist attack, tha' true?"

"And what if I did? I've done nothing to gain Overwatch's attention."

"No, not really," McCree admitted, nodding in agreement.

"But our superior has asked us to find the one that stopped the attack, and if we deem fit see to their recruitment," Genji intervened.

"You want me to join Overwatch?"

"Well we ain't really decided yet," McCree began.

"Given the opportunity, we'd like to get to know you better. Then we will decide, and if you are willing we'd like to fasten this process."

"Thanks, Genjs. And yeah, that's about it."

"I don't know? How am I to tell you're not trying to manipulate me-"

"I believed you had faith in my judgment, Baptiste," Hanzo interrupted, coming into the room and sitting beside Baptiste. "Do you not?"

"I do, but you know others don't always fall into one's judgments."

"True indeed yet you need their aid. I feel you all have over complicated your discussion. Baptiste, what is your life's goal?"

"I want to give back to my home, they deserve that much at least."

"And you joined Talon to reach that aim yes?"

"Unfortunately."

"Now you wish to be free of Talon?"

"Yes."

"McCree, Genji, you are looking to recruit those who oppose Talon?"

"Well yes, but-" McCree began.

"And ones with good intentions?"

"Yes, but-" McCree tried again.

"Then you have found your new recruit. Baptiste, you should set up an official meeting at a later time," Hanzo told looking at the baffled trio of men.

"Well, that was something, brother."

"It was nothing more than a transaction. You all simply made it too sentimental."

"Nah that's settled, we should get in contact with our boss," McCree suggested. "We gotta deal with the whole Talon-yakuza alliance, too."

"Baptiste, would you know anything?" Genji asked.

"Afraid not. My superiors no longer trust me, as you saw earlier I've been given less important jobs. Lowering my status gradually until they can get rid of me," he admitted.

"So you know they're gonna kill ya?"

"Of course they would. I've had my share in killing 'traitors'."

"Hmm," McCree hummed dazed slightly as the topic darkened.

"McCree, are you alright?" Hanzo questioned.

"Yeah, ya know what, why don't we all move on," McCree called. "Don't want anyone overhearing us."

"Indeed," Hanzo agreed.

"Kaiya came early today?" Baptiste asked out of the blue.

"Surprisingly not, her daughter came instead." Hanzo smiled fondly. "She reminds me of when Kaiya'd arrive in our childhood. Genji and I rarely expected her to be on time, she was always early."

"Hah, that's so true, isn't it? God, it's been so long since then," Genji added with a jovial bounce in his voice.

"Wait that old gal from yesterday?"

"Yes, she was originally Genji and I's caretaker. Our mother and father had much business to attend to while we were growing up," Hanzo explained.

"Speaking of Kaiya how is she?"

"She came out of retirement to help raise the girls before I arrived."

"Loyal as ever, isn't she?" Genji gingerly regretted.

"Before the twins were brought here she felt her life was less than filled. She was quite bored without any children to look after. You must know after that night, she had still believed you were out there." 

Interrupting their moment, the sliding door thudded open.

"Hanzo! Is it true? Is he-," the athletic woman froze looking at the group. Kaiya's silky silver hair kept in a loose style against her pale skin, contrasting her walnut eyes which didn't quite match the Shimada heirs. "Genji?"

"Kaiya," the others watched.

"Obasan, I see you've been informed," Hanzo casually commented giving up his seat and moving by McCree allowing for Genji and their caretaker to sit closer. "And yes, Genji is alive. It is true."

"You brought a friend?" she addressed after recollecting herself. "Forgive my display, Mr?"

"Jesse McCree, ma'am, and there ain't no need fer any of that. Frem what I understand ya haven't seen yer boy fer a long time, it's only natural after all raising him like yer own."

"How kind of you, McCree. I am Kaiya," she smiled softly, looking to Genji tears brimming her eyes. "My boy it's been far too long, how could you not contact me? I've thought you dead for nearly a decade, and then your brother finally returns only to tell me such a grand statement I simply couldn't believe it. It had to be wishful thinking as you hadn't reached out to me. How cruel, Genji?"

"Obasan, I'm so sorry," Genji meekly apologized. The green glow of his visor dimming as he bowed his head, "I never meant to hurt you, Obasan. I-I just couldn't come home. How could I?"

"You are like my own son, Sparrow. Genji, what you and your stubborn brother need to understand is that I love you as if you were my own children. I want you both to be happy," she admitted. "Hanzo, Genji, please you must see that. I may not have had a prevalent presence in your earlier growth, but I am still apart of this clan. I do wish to be given the opportunity to prove my affections and intentions with you both."

"You do not need our permission, obasan. I understand you had much responsibility beyond us," Hanzo reminded.

"Hanzo's right, we can't turn you down," Genji admitted fondly. "I mean, what would we be without you?"

"Indeed, my boys," Kaiya smiled. "So, Hanzo when shall you marry?"

"Obasan, I will not marry," Hanzo sighed.

"But I want you to be happy," she complained. "I care little of who you marry so long as they are good enough for you. What about you, Genji? Have you found anyone special? I mean sure you brought this man with you but I doubt you would so easily move to men?"

"No ma'am, he's-"

"Just an ol' friend frem back in the day. Just a lil' reunion is all," McCree told. "He's like a best friend ta me, but if you want the juicy stuff I'll tell ya."

"McCree!" Genji flushed.

"Ya know he's preddy dang close to a beaut back home. She's a real nice gal I'll tell ya. Mighty pretty, and a doctor, so real smart on top of it all," McCree continued on.

"What's her name? I must know, any girl who could tame my Sparrow has to be quite impressive."

"She sure is. The name's Angela Ziegler."

"McCree," Genji whined hiding his masked face behind his hands.

"She must be quite special to you," Hanzo commented, teasingly. "A strong woman, you've done well brother."

"When will you marry? I must attend the wedding!" Kaiya exclaimed. "Oh, I wonder what type of wedding you'll share. Perhaps a cultural one, or maybe more modern?"

"Obasan," Genji whined. "We just, well you know I don't even know how to describe our relationship."

"They act like they're engaged already. Trust me, sometimes I wonder why they don't make it anythin' official," McCree exclaimed.

"You mean they aren't even dating?" Baptiste asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know. They act all lovey-dovey, but when our buddies talk about it they act like its crazy," he explained.

"Genji just ask for her hand. If McCree's speech is anything to go by you two would be a splendid couple," Hanzo remarked.

"Oh, well look who's talking, do you even have a boyfriend? A girlfriend?" Genji shot back.

"No, your brother refuses to be with anyone I introduce him to. Genji its no fair, and now I want to know your future wife," Kaiya added.

"Obasan!"

"Ha, I see where Genji got all his dramatics now," McCree joked, bumping shoulders with Hanzo.

"Yes, my brother and obasan have always been eccentric," Hanzo added.

"I suppose you take after your father then?" Baptiste joined them as Genji and Kaiya went on.

"I do."

"So, direct, Hanzo. Why don't ya relax a lil'? Ease up on all that regal talk," McCree pointed out.

"I'm afraid not, McCree," Hanzo smirked.

"Aw, yer no fun," McCree taunted, smile wide and mischievous.

"Baptiste, why don't you just take my offer?" Kaiya interjected. "You and Hanzo would make a powerful pair. The clan wouldn't mind some like you taking his hand. And you both respect one another, come on, give it a chance. I know how you admire my son."

"Ma'am, you know Hanzo and I agree it's best we don't."

"Hanzo, he's such a kind and dutiful man. Please reconsider it," Kaiya tried.

"Obasan we do not wish to become a couple. He and I have different paths to follow," Hanzo reminded.

"What about that nice shop owner. Our family has been loyal and trusted by yours for generations. I would be proud if my granddaughter were to marry you," she persisted.

"Wait do you mean Harusubi Mitsuya?" Genji asked. "Oh my god, she's always had a crush on you brother!"

"She is like a sister to me, I couldn't," Hanzo sighed.

"Well ya sure don't hafta marry anyone if ya don't wanna," McCree interjected. "I mean I sure as hell wouldn't get married fer the heck of it. Yer decision after all."

"Yes, I know I may be pressuring you, but well, I want my children to have someone when I'm not around. I thought by now you would've taken up someone to wed Hanzo," Kaiya admitted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose."

"Obasan, I don't mind."

"Yeah its okay obasan," Genji added.

"I'll go check on the girls," Baptiste told. "Be back soon."

"Aw, see he's such a caring man. The girls love him, almost like a second father figure," Kaiya reinstated.

"Obasan," Hanzo sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, but I know how much you love the girls. You often act like their father rather than a distant relative."

"They need someone to look after them."

"Yes but they have the clan, you know how we are."

"Wait, Hanzo are you seriously raising them?" Genji asked.

"Before I left the clan I was their godfather. I intend to keep to my promise. They are very important to me," Hanzo explain.

"Luckily the documents are almost through, soon you will be their legal guardian," Kaiya clapped.

"So yer taking them in? The little ones gotta be happy 'bout that," McCree told.

"They are," Kaiya said proudly. "The girls are in love with Hanzo. He's the best father figure they could ask for in our clan. Even if not by birth, they are already a father and daughter."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Hanzo questioned. "I care for them, the girls deserve the best we can offer."

"Indeed, they are the only remaining potential heirs," Kaiya commented.

The group continued on for hours. Kaiya was ecstatic to have both her boys back. For the time being she had no reason to let either out of her sights, not until they'd fully reconciled.


	6. Ultimatum

"Young master, Ichiro has ordered you and the omnic to his chambers at once," a servant adamantly addressed the Shimada boys. "Kaiya-san, the girls have requested to spend time with you. They say it is of utmost importance. Young master, Ichiro made it extremely clear you must see him immediately."

"Of course, we'll see him. Have the doctors seen him today?"

"Yes, at the moment they are checking his vitals and reviewing his records."

"Very well, you may go," Hanzo sighed. "Well then, let us be on our way Genji."

"I despise that man," Genji grumbled.

"I will find you with the girls later, obasan?" Hanzo ignored.

"Most likely, dear. Though I might have other plans," Kaiya told.

"I'll escort you, Mistress."

"Baptiste, that would be lovely."

"Alrighty then, Looks like I'm following y'all," McCree stated, placing his hat on his smooth chocolate hair.

"Thank you, young master," the servant bowed quickly, turning to guide the pair to the twins.

Walking through the halls, chatter died down as they approached a gloomy area. Hanzo sighed before opening the door.

"McCree, I suggest you wait for us," Hanzo began. "This discussion is likely to be of familial matters."

"Ya sure?"

"We will be fine. There's no need to worry," Hanzo assured. "I'll keep this brief for your sake."

"That's mighty kind of ya, but if it's important take as long as ya need."

Finally following Genji, Hanzo slid the door shut walking to help the old man to his bed. Currently nurses rushed to unhook him from the medical equipment, as the doctor's excused themselves filing out the room with the nurse on their tail. With the same piercing eyes of a Shimada, the man glared at the pair, practically fuming as he waited for absolute privacy with his relatives.

"Finally you show yourself," he spat venomously, angrily stalking closer. His sickly white silvering hair put up securely in a traditional style. "You dared to test my patience, imp! How dare you press my invaluable time with such a contingency. I recall instructing you to return immediately when something of this nature arise, Hanzo."

"Ichiro-san, you mustn't move about so frivolously. You needn't stress your condition," Hanzo ignored, forcing himself to move nearer to attempt getting the foul man to bed. "I'd no reason to interrupt your recovery, it was not my negligence to heed your instructions."

"You think me a simpleton, wretch," Ichiro snarled, taking his cane and rising above him readying to strike. "My word is absolute!"

He struck Hanzo's jaw square and hard, taking his hand to slap his cheek in another attempt to punish him. Hanzo barely flinched, but he could feel the throbbing in his face. It would be sore for some time and likely to bruise if not broken by the force itself. Luckily blood had not been shed, still the pain remained apparent.

"Ichiro, don't," Genji growled, yelling with frustration. "You cannot treat us as mere children! You will not strike him again!"

"Pathetic, brat," he spat to Hanzo. "You need saving from the lesser heir? How disgraceful can you stoop to? And you insolent brat. You still yet to learn proper respect for elder authorities. Of course what more should be expected from you?"

"That's enough, both of you," Hanzo sighed tiredly, "You had us summoned for a reason, get to it."

"You will return to the estate, and continue the clan's work. I lie on my deathbed, and will not rest until our honour and glory is restored. After Sojiro's death I'd thought you capable to reign, however you disappointed me Hanzo. You, a self-imposed exile, and Genji the imponent brat we had finally been rid of, now reappears," Ichiro began. "Marry to strengthen our allies, and rebuild what you have undone."

"Why the fuck would we do that? The clan is as it should be, without power to lord over and can crumble away for all I care," Genji snapped. "There's nothing to gain coming home. Especially now that most of you authorities are finally dying out."

"You've no choice in the matter if you wish to protect those foolish people we govern. Or the sole candidates to be heirs of our proud lineage," Ichiro argued, smirking cruelly. "We all know the lesser heir would never return. But you Hanzo, have much to lose if you do not take my generosity now. Imagine it, the suffering caused by this decision boy."

"You are wrong, Ichiro. I've little to gain and nothing to lose. You think I would allow destruction of those I cherish without recourse. Never," Hanzo spoke with finality, unyielding to the argument. "What power you may have previously had in our youth is all but diminished. I could flee, take the girls and be free of this clan."

"You wouldn't," Ichiro sputtered. "You think your mother would have approved of such appalling thoughts. No you no choice but to stay, I assure you there is no where you could run. I haven't already made it inhabitable for our clan's enemies. Why is it you think you must always be on the run, boy? You are intelligent, but even you cannot stand against armies of the hidden world powers. No one can be protected if you decline."

"And yet you've given little in terms of this arrangement and simply make idle threats to get your way. I am no fool, if you wish for my sympathy you will need not merciless words, but truths and only so," Hanzo countered strongly. "I stand by my words. I stay now only out of pity, I allow your boarish behavior out of respect for my lineage, and your brother. My father's father was far too kind to you, had you not been his younger or blood I'm sure you'd be long dead."

"You-how dare you," Ichiro lashed out, thundering roars clouded the room with animosity. The faint glow of red becomes vibrant and sickening, "I will not tolerate such blasphemy!"

He all but surged into attack, his cane producing its own aura, had McCree not stepped in when he did the Shimadas would've likely battled. As for now, he'd caught the cane in his steel grasp, metal contorting from the force as he himself remained unscathed.

"Woah, now. None of that is needed," he spoke sternly to the smoldering pale man. "Ya really don't hafta resort ta violence, sir."

"Who do you think you are?" Ichiro growled, yanking back his cane. "And under what circumstance should I not have you exterminated this very moment."

"The name's Jesse McCree, sir. And there ain't no circumstance fer my being here other than stickin' with my gut. And I gotta say I don't take kindly ta folks attack my friends, or in Hans case companionship."

"You disrespect him with such a title? And you allow this," Ichiro boiled.

"What he calls me is of little concern to you," Hanzo replied evenly. "I've known him for many years, it matters not what he calls me."

"Is this some vulgar relationship?" Ichiro asked indignantly. "I'd never theorized you seeking others company, yet alone a common hoodlum."

"No, you-"

"Why does everyone assume I'm dating ya Shimada brothers? Am I that obvious? I mean, Genj's only a friend, but damn," McCree grumbled.

"McCree, now is not the time to dwindle on your feelings," Hanzo groaned. "We can discuss this at a later time perhaps."

"Shoot yer right, sorry but the introspection there. Ain't nuthing ta dwell on right now," McCree agreed.

"I didn't know you and my brother-"

"Genji!" Hanzo was exasperated. "Not now."

"This is horrific, Hanzo. You'd even consider talking to this man who is an insult to your status. Even that Talon guard is a superior choice to this man."

"I did not ask your mind on the matter," Hanzo growled. "This discussion is over. You may call for me once you've cleared your head and stabilized enough for an actual discussion. It's clear you're in no state to continue or have this conversation in the first place. Shall we be off."

"No you won't. Tell me who this man is immediately. Why is he here? What need do we have for a vile cowboy?" Ichiro shot question after question.

"I'm here fer Overwatch business. We got a lot of work round here. Talon been a pain in-"

"McCree!" Hanzo scolded.

"Hah, deal with Talon, you? What would you be able to do against Talon?" Ichiro mocked. "Hanzo, this fool is far lesser than I could have imagined. Talon? How pitiful."

"I wouldn't say tha exactly. Ain't nice ta say to a man working with Genji, and here to protect Hanzo," McCree mumbled.

"You've nothing to contribute to our clan, cowboy. Talon offers much more than you ever could. If only Hanzo would accept their generous offer," Ichiro pointedly accused. "We could restore our former glory. Rebuild the clan to be what is was before my daft brother and his son's purposeless choices."

"This discussion is over," Hanzo sighed, unwilling to listen to him any longer. "Genji, McCree, let's be on our way. Once you are cleared, perhaps you can call another meeting. Until then, leave us in peace."

Hanzo didn't wait for a response, already hurrying McCree and Genji out the door and calling for a nurse. Chasing the pair further, before briefly speaking with one of the doctors and returning to his quarters, only to be reminded he'd yet to see that McCree would be given a room, and check in on the girls.

He quickly left to find them all, and had servants prepare a room for McCree down the hall from he and Genji's room. As fortunate had it, he found everyone gathered in the main room. He sent the girl to bed, surprised Baptiste hadn't done so already. Turning his attention back to the men, barely acknowledging their previous talk with Ichiro and telling them where to stay for the night.

Finally he went to the girls one last time, tucking them in with a fond smile. The twins both pestered him for more time, but he remained firm, and got them to bed. Taking a quiet moment to himself in the gardens before retiring to his room. At last he prepared for bed and waited for sleep to claim its hold on him, but tonight wasn't for him. So he laid idly on his bed, listening to the silence after everyone went to bed.


End file.
